


Rooms

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn 1912, Downton abbey ish AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt fill for an anon that I made into a series :) Hope you like it!<br/>And also thank you very much to Ceciliatheangel-devil for being my awesome beta :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for an anon that I made into a series :) Hope you like it!  
> And also thank you very much to Ceciliatheangel-devil for being my awesome beta :)

It was a fine September morning and the whole abbey was already up and buzzing. It seemed the rest of her family, she thought, had already gone to breakfast.  
She was right too; walking down the stairs she could soon hear the gentle clinking of silverware, the quiet small talk and the steady steps of the servants. Mr. Watson must have said something witty, as her cousin’s hearty laughter rang through the hall and she was certain even the stable boys could hear her. She smiled as she made her way to the breakfast room and was met by happy faces. 

“Isabelle! How lovely of you to join us! Do sit down, Miss Farley has made us the most wonderful breakfast!” her uncle sang. 

She sat down, very mindful in her dress and smiled at her cousin and her newly wed husband. She was beautiful and he was dashing, and together they were an enchanting couple.

“We were just talking about taking a picnic.” Her thoughts were washed away and forgotten for the moment, as her uncle chimed. “There is a lovely spot by the lake that I would dearly like to revisit.”

“I’m sorry uncle, it sounds marvellous, but I think perhaps I would like to get to know the village. I’ve hardly just passed by it and it shall be my hometown now. Of course only if I have your leave sir.”

“Why of course you may child! Certainly you must know where you live and I dare say you will be much welcome there. I shall send for a car. Speaking of which, I have frankly forgotten to say that I have employed a new chauffeur, Sherlock Holmes is his name. He has a fantastic reputation.”

All around the table they nodded in approval. All but Sarah, the youngest of them, who was not but sixteen years old.

“What happened to the last one, Martin Baywater?”

Sarah’s mother interjected at once.

“He was troubled.” 

And the subject was dropped. The rest of the meal was spent discussing this seasons farming on the land, in which no one but her uncle, Mr. Houndfarthing, had anything to say.

After breakfast she almost ran up the stairs to her room to change. She was dressed as she had been instructed by her aunt and soon she was out the door breathing the crispy autumn air. She strolled towards the road where the car would be waiting for her, taking time to look at the golden leaves and listen to the birds. She smiled and went on.

She found the car and saw the new driver. He stared dead ahead. His hair was curly and black as raven. His face was something she’d never seen before, it was unique, fascinating. 

Should she introduce herself? She had no idea, but before she knew it she was talking.

“Hi.”

He snapped out of his thoughts, startled.

“Hi.” He almost looked surprised.

“Oh was I not supposed...” The petite woman was panicking.

“To say hello? No that was perfectly fine. Rather polite, most people here don’t say hello.” He smiled, amused at her blushing. “You are new here, like me I see. You are the niece of Mr. and Mrs. Houndfarthing, but you are from London. You were raised there and not with money to spare. But pardon me, if you wish that we should act as the rest of your family, I believe I have said too much.” On that note his face became grave again. 

She stood quietly for a moment outside the car, processing. “How did you know?” she asked finally.

“Simple deduction. Your accent gives you away, your speech is quite plain and you have not come here before. Either you have not been found to this day, but do to the extravagant attentiveness from your uncle, he feels guilty about not being in contact before now. Am I wrong?” A ghost of a smile passed his lips.

“Well no, you are quite correct. About everything.”

“And your name is Isabelle.”

“There you are mistaken. You may call me Molly.” She smiled warmly.

“Oh I see. They didn’t think it-“

“Very proper, I know.” 

They were quiet.

“And you are Sherlock Holmes? They spoke warmly of you this morning.”

“That is good to hear I suppose. But where am I taking you my Lady?” He said as he walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. 

“Just the village. I want to get a proper look around, see how the real people live.”

And so they drove off. Molly sat in the back and looked with big eyes out the window. 

The countryside was beautiful; she had never seen anything like it before. Endless hills rolled off in the distance and the leaves coloured the world orange. And there was something about rushing past it all; it almost didn’t look real. It was all by in a flash and there were new things, and then it would be gone again. It was fascinating. 

Soon small farmer’s houses appeared and gradually the rolling hills turned into a village. 

He parked the car and she hopped out excitedly before he had the chance to offer her help. 

She whirled around to face him over the car. “Is there anywhere I could get books? Do you know?” She began to gather up her skirts in her hands, ready to move in the direction he sent her.

“Does the library not please you?”

“I’ve been through it all, but they seem to have no books on the human biology.”

“Human biology?” He squinted at her, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes. How the body functions and decays.” She explained, starting to sound exasperated.

“Well yes I know that. I just didn’t think... Never mind. There is a bookshop just around the corner.”

Her chauffeur stayed behind and she went in search of the shop. She felt at home, though strangely out of place. Her dress felt awkward around her waist and her hairdo was highly impractical, she thought as she waddled through the muddy streets. 

She found it eventually, after asking a good many people for directions. She felt so odd amongst them, they all gave her such a strange look, and she just wanted to shy away. 

The shop owner was nonetheless thrilled to see her and was more than happy to help, though when she told him her request he frowned.

“Human biology, not many people come asking for that. Though I do think I may have something...”

He made his way in between the many shelves and stacks of books and found a dusted box that he started rummaging through. 

“Ah yes, here we are. I hope this will please you, my lady. It is what I have. The doctor gave me a copy many months ago.” The whiskered man smiled and gave it to her.

“How much should I pay?”

“Oh no don’t bother about it. It is old and I wouldn’t feel right charging you for it.”

“Oh no of course I will pay! I insist.”

“It’s alright dear.” The kind old man said.

“Well consider it a deposit for future books. You can count on me coming back.” She handed him ten pounds her uncle had given her for pocket money.

“Well.” He accepted it reluctantly. “If it will guarantee your return I shall take it.”

Molly liked him very much. She had completely forgotten her situation and she was thankful for it.

“You are very kind sir.” She beamed.

“For accepting your money?” He laughed. “I hardly think so.”

She laughed with him.

“No, for being kind. But I must hurry; I should be home for supper. It was very nice to meet you, sir. Pray, what is your name?”

“Hudson, Sam Hudson. Oh, and here is my sister.” A slightly elderly woman came through the door smiling brightly. 

“This is Martha Hudson. Martha, this is Isabelle.”

She shook the woman’s hand. She apologized and said that she must run. 

She trotted back through the streets with her prize clutched to her chest, smiling to herself, which earned her even stranger looks.

When she came back to the car, Sherlock Holmes was nowhere to be seen. She stood waiting for a while, though honestly she thought that he should have watched the car, that’s what she’d seen drivers do before. She hated this, should she look for him? Or should she just wait? She had not the faintest idea. 

In the end, after much pondering she asked one of the passing by ladies.

“I’m sorry have you seen Mr. Holmes? He is very tall, curly haired and grim. He’s my chauffeur and I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

The woman put her hands on her hips.

“Well Miss, I saw a lad go into the alley right over there. Sorry Miss I can’t be kept any longer, my bread will burn,” and she was gone.

Molly watched her run to a nearby house before she made her way to the dark street. 

She nearly tip toed, though she wasn’t sure why. Nasty things happened in alleys, at least in London. She had to remind herself that this was a mere village; there was not much crime around these parts she thought. 

He was talking with another man in hushed bitter tones. The other man looked very proud and stern. She felt like she was intruding on something private, something she wasn’t supposed to hear.

“You are wasting time!” The proud man said.

“I am absolutely sure that it is the place. Nothing else makes sense!” Sherlock countered.

“The mother perhaps or the new-“

She backed away and turned back to the car. Molly was not going to interrupt them; they both seemed far too upset. And besides, it was rude; she didn’t care if it was normal. 

She really didn’t understand all these rules about how she should behave, there was too many and it all seemed rather inconvenient. It was highly illogical; it didn’t serve anyone to act high and mighty. And strictly speaking she was everything but, she was still a poor London girl, no family could change that. She didn’t really care for her family much anyway, they had only taken her in to avoid scandal and out of pure guilt. She did like her cousin, however. She seemed good of heart and had nothing but laughter to share.

“Are you ready to leave? I am sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Molly started at seeing Sherlock Holmes beside her; she had been lost in her thoughts.

“Yes, I am quite ready. And I only just came.” She didn’t dare smile at him; he looked even grimmer than before.

They drove in silence. She fell asleep somewhere along the way and was roused when they were back. 

She stepped out; a bit disappointed that she had missed most of the ride. 

“Thank you.” She said to the chauffeur.

He forced a smile. “It was my pleasure.”

She gave him a shy grin before starting back towards the abbey, hoping that she had not missed supper. The strange conversation she had heard in the alley kept nagging at her mind; there was something odd about the chauffeur. Was he looking for something in the house? Or maybe she was being completely paranoid and he was talking of a completely different place. Something still made her feel suspicious about him and she wasn’t sure what. She was going to find out anyway.


	2. 2.

“What are you thinking of Isabelle? You are awfully quiet dear.”

It had been a day since she had visited the village and her mind was still stuck on the incident.

“Isabelle?” Her uncle asked again.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a bit tired that’s all. May I be excused? I have a headache and I think I should lie down.” She smiled politely.

“Of course you may, of course you may! I hope you get a good rest.”

With much grace they all wished her a good recovery. She left the dining room and started her way toward her bedroom. 

The castle was magnificent and huge; she didn’t quite understand what they did with all this space. They rarely occupied more than five rooms a day and yet there must be hundreds in this house. She thought it was a waste really so she made a habit of entering as many rooms as she could, taking time to appreciate them. Obviously someone built and furnished them and she thought they should be admired. And not least she should get to know her way around the place, this was to be her home after all. 

Every room was beautiful in it’s own way. The butler had told her stories about them, how certain people had favoured this particular room and spent their afternoons there. For example, her grandmother had always preferred the library where she had books and a good view to the road. 

As she walked down the hall she noticed a door she had not seen before and as curious as ever she decided to go inside. 

She had never seen anything like it before. It was a room, empty but for the full-length mirrors that decorated the walls, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. This must be used for dancing she thought, to practice. The mirrors were coated in a layer of dust; it had not been used for some time. 

Molly took her shawl and wiped a length of a mirror, revealing her own image. She must admit that even though she very strongly disliked the comfort of the dress, it did suite her very well. It was flowing and blue like the sky just before the stars come out. And with the dresses low neckline and her hair in an up-do her neck was long and graceful, she looked queenly almost. And even though she thought it very unnecessary to spend an hour in a chair getting her hair styled, her brown hair really did look better. She blushed at her own thoughts. She shouldn’t get too confident, it wasn’t her; it was a dress and the good work of her maid. Someone had said to her once that one shouldn’t look too long in a mirror, you might get too caught up in what you see. 

Her brown eyes wandered from the mirror and she suddenly remembered that she was in fact on the way up to her room. Even though she had lied about her headache, she was rather tired.

She made her way to the door. She flung it open and turned to the right, bumping straight into someone’s torso. 

“I am so sorry, I did not see you. I am so sorry.”

She became flustered and blushed madly, especially after seeing the man’s amused smile. He chuckled and told her that there was nothing to apologuise for. 

“Miss, what are you doing in this part of the house? Is your room not upstairs?” His concerned brown eyes met hers and she blushed again. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was.

“How did you know I was heading to my room? Oh of course, you were in the dining room weren’t you? I’m sorry.”

“You must stop apologising my lady.” He laughed.

“But what are you doing here? Your quarters are not in this part if I remember correctly.” She grinned playfully.

“Yes, why exactly are you here?” 

She jumped at the deep toned voice coming from behind her. She whirled around to see her chauffeur, looking as grim as ever and giving the other man beside her an unamused look. Suddenly the man beside her did not look cheerful anymore.

“I am William Gerald and my business is my own. If you were my superior I might answer, but you are not, are you?” He smirked.

Sherlock Holmes remained serious. “I hardly think rank matters in this case.”

Holmes quirked his brow and Gerald frowned. Something unspoken seemed to pass between them.

“I will take my leave then.” William Gerald declared and shot a glance at Molly before walking away.

She and Sherlock watched him till he was out of sight. Both must have been waiting for just that because they started speaking at the same time.

“What-“

“Why a-“

“I’m sorry, you may speak first.” Molly smiled.

He smiled too, looking a lot less scary than he had before. “Well alright. If I may ask, then what did he speak to you about? And what were you doing in this room?”

She bit her lip. “He said nothing remarkable and I like to explore the rooms. I hadn’t been in this one before.”

“No other reason?” He asked again.

“None at all.” She answered confused.

“Now it’s my turn. What is going on?” She whispered; she felt it should not be overheard. 

He shifted uncomfortably and his smile became faint. “You really should not concern yourself, it is a small matter.” 

“I hardly think so, your body language says otherwise. You were not comfortable with the question and by the way you eyed that other gentlemen I have not much reason to believe you.” She argued.

“Good deduction my lady. You are properly educated, but not by school. You have had a good teacher. Who taught you?”

“My neighbour. He was an old man, but very kind and intelligent.”

“He bought you books didn’t he and taught you to read?”

“Why yes he did. I am very grateful for it.”

She smiled at the memory. He had died only months ago, it was sad, but he had left nothing but good memories. He reminded her of Mr. Hudson really.

“I am sorry I must go. I have business I really should attend to.” 

He gave her a fleeting smile and was about to rush off, but much to his surprise she took a hold of his wrist.

“Oh no, I will not let you leave without an answer. Please, if you won’t tell me all. Just tell me if I have reason to avoid Mr. Gerald. You do not like him but there is more than that, you don’t have to tell me why, but I want to be safe.” She was perfectly stern.

She had expected him to be a little angry or at least irritated, but he seemed to be the opposite. He chuckled. 

“You are very determined my lady.”

Molly didn’t know if she was offended of flattered.

“It was a compliment Miss Molly. And yes, I would avoid him if I were you. But why in the world are you not suspicious of me?”

She adjusted a lock of her hair.

“I am, but not in that way. Maybe I am naïve, but there is nothing evil about you.”

He gave her a peculiar look and grinned. 

“Well Molly, as much as I enjoyed our chat I really do have business to attend to.”

He raised his brow and suddenly she became aware of the fact that she still had a firm grip on his wrist. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” She cursed herself as she felt her cheeks flush red.

“Don’t be.”

Molly watched him as he walked away. She stood perfectly still. 

As soon as he disappeared out of sight she rushed back into the room of mirrors.

‘There has got to be something here’, she thought. Though the entire room was empty. 

Unable to steer the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she ran all over the room, running her hands over the walls and scanning the floors. She couldn’t handle not knowing, especially when it was so obvious that it had something to do with this room. She kept going for half an hour at least.

She found nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

There was nothing on the walls or the mirrors and nothing on the floor. But still there was decidedly something and it didn’t make any sense! 

She stood in the middle of the room. She was just about to give up when she saw that one of the mirrors was crooked. It was barely noticeable, but Molly saw it.

With much excitement she ran to it, took a hold of it and pulled.

With an alarming creek it came loose and it nearly toppled her. She barely managed to lay it carefully on the ground.

She stood before a flight of stairs. It went down and further down to darkness and she shivered from the cold air that emanated from it. 

She wondered if she should find Sherlock, but even though she thought she trusted him she wasn’t completely sure if it was a good idea. He might just stop her or maybe she really wasn’t supposed to meddle and it would have consequences, no matter how good he appeared to be. 

And who knows what sinister things could be down there. She felt a disturbing excitement at the thought of dark secrets and possibly murder. More troubling, she realized, was the fact that she had jumped from secret door to murder in no time. This really wasn’t healthy or at all safe. But she was going in and no sane thought could stop her. 

She took the first step and felt her heart jolt from fear. It was so dreadfully dark. She took step by step, forcing her legs to move forward. Soon the opening she had stepped through was just a mere porthole of light high above her. She kept to the right wall, making sure she never lost the touch of it. The ice cold stone drove shivers down her spine. Her breath got louder and louder in her ears and her footsteps seemed to echo off the walls and down the narrow walls into eternity.

She shouldn’t have gone, she really shouldn’t have gone. But she was afraid to go back, she couldn’t turn her back on the darkness, if something was going to attack her she’d rather have a fighting chance. And besides, there must be another way out. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? She muttered swear words as she made her way forward. 

She stopped.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but she thought she heard something. She stood still, holding her breath and not daring to move.

But there was nothing. She stood there for a long time listening before she decided that her ears were playing tricks on her. 

She started to move again, now much slower. The sound of her shoes against the stone floor seemed so loud, surely if there was anyone there they were aware of her presence. She noticed a door to her left, and tested the handle. Unlocked. Cautiously, she stepped inside.

She screamed. A giant hand clasped her mouth shut and her shout was muffled. Her hands were drawn behind her back. Pain shot up her arms as she felt a rope tightening around her wrists.

She breathed hard against his hand. Her eyes wide open in shock. 

She was hyperventilating. She couldn’t think straight. She needed to get out. Just run. Run anywhere. 

Her captor still held her firmly. 

“God damnit Molly, you need to be quiet! Please trust me now. This room is sound proof, screaming will not help and you have no reason to yet. I’m going to take my hand off now.”

Sherlock Holmes. 

How had she been so stupid?! Why had she trusted him?!

The second he lifted his hand she screamed at the top of her lungs. He stood and watched her, waiting for her to finish. 

She screamed and shouted until her face was scarlet and she was heaving for air.

“It won’t help. They don’t hear a thing.”

He was right. The others were still having dinner and did not have the faintest idea that she was being held captive underground. 

“Molly, I am not going to hurt you.”

Her fear had turned into anger now and she was in full rage. 

“Why are you here! And why did you do that! I thought I was going to die!”

“You were the one that opened the door and went in!” He wasn’t in a very good mood either.

“What was I supposed to do? Just go to bed! Ohhhhh something is in the room! And you are denying me access or any information. I have no idea what is happening! Oh yes instead of clearing it up I think I’ll just sleep instead!” Her voice dripping with sarcasm and she grit her teeth.

“That is what normal people do!”

That silenced her. She looked down at her shoes and wiggled uncomfortably against the strains on her wrists. She felt more like crying now than anything. She was exhausted. 

Holmes locked the door to the room. He started towards Molly and she backed away towards the wall like a trapped animal, her eyes wild again with fear.

“I’m just going to take your bonds off, don’t worry. Now don’t attack me or anything.” He said with a calmer voice now.

She stood still, her heart racing as he untied the rope around her wrists.

The moment she was free, she lifted her hand and slapped him right across the face.

“Ow! I said no hitting!” 

She made no apology.

He looked at her as if she was a misbehaving child. He ran his hands through his hair sighing heavily.

“You know that you ruined it. The whole thing.”

“How was I supposed to know? In fact I still don’t know.” She tried to be more confident. 

“Explain please.”

“Right.” He stated. “But we don’t have much time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This has also been beataed by the ever wonderful ceciliatheangel-devil :)


End file.
